bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Water
Water is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Water is represented by the Matoran prefix Ga-'' as well as the color blue. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Water have a wide range of Water powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Water, they can create, control, and absorb water. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Water Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Water has the ability to create and control Water. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Water is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Ga-'' as well as the color blue. Here, the only naturally occurring water is Liquid Protodermis. Despite this, these beings are able to control the water of Aqua Magna, because the substances are alike in composition and behave similarly in the life processes of Matoran Universe denizens. Matoran *Ga-Matoran represent the Element of Water and come in varying shades of blue. Ga-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Water Energy, to the extent that they are great swimmers, and can hold their breath longer than other Matoran. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Water are female. *Toa of Water possess the Elemental Power of Water, allowing them to create, control and absorb water and similar substances, as well as to channel the healing energy of their own Toa Power or the relinquished Toa Power of other Toa. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Water Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Water possess small traces of Elemental Water power, along with very limited healing abilities. Acrosie *Acrosie of Water possess the Elemental Power of Water, allowing them to control, create, and absorb water and similar substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Water Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Gahlok have a very limited range of Water powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Water powers than the Gahlok. Skakdi *Skakdi of Water are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon, like Vezok's Water Harpoon, that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika *Ga-Torika represent the Element of Water. Some Ga-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Water energy. *Some Sharaku of Water possess the Elemental Power of Water, allowing them to control, create, and absorb water and similar substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Water Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating bursts or focused beams of water/Liquid Protodermis. **Forming objects out of water. *Manipulation of standing water/Liquid Protodermis or moisture in the atmosphere. (i.e. clouds) **Drawing water out of the atmosphere. *Absorbing water/Liquid Protodermis. *Setting a timed blast of Water. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing a Water Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Air, it can be used to create a storm. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Ice, it can be used to create a hailstorm. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to make steam. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Earth or Sand, it can be used to make mud. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Water:' *Ga-Matoran - Inaccessible **Recht - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Arilu *Aros *Durham (Deceased) *Drachius *Eilaiki *Eiran (Deceased) *Eri *Feyain - Became a Toa of Health as a Toa-Kal. (Deceased) *Gaaki *Gaeluu *Gaila (Deceased) *Gali - Enhanced when she became a Toa Nuva. *Gosei (Deceased) *Hahli - Her powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Heaka *Helay *Helryx *Jeano *Kaora *Kayix (Deceased) *Kebeshu *Kushii *Lakous (Deceased) *Larc *Lio (Deceased) *Maruk - Limited Water powers. *Naho (Deceased) *Necci (Deceased) *Niali *Ora (Deceased) *Raxa (Deceased) *Ronna *Roqini (Deceased) *Tuyet *Tyaseri *Vaa (Missing In Action) *Vayho *Zera *Zirralo *An unknown number of Toa of Water that Hakann has killed. (All Deceased) *Chial - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Inåmi - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Kulia - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Nokama - Diminished when she became a Turaga. Her Toa Disk also had Water powers. *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *Ilos - Limited Water powers granted by his X-Force. *Gahlok - Limited Water powers. *Bahrag - Limited Water powers. *Ulreq - Limited Water powers. *Nektann - Limited Water powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Vezok - Limited Water powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Zeihakk- Limited Water powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Vizu - Limited Water powers. *Some Ga-Torika - Limited Water powers. *Tharaka - Limited Water powers. (Deceased) *Vukaz - Limited Water powers. *Dentark - Limited Water powers. *Kraata-Kal - Limited Water powers. *Atarix - Limited Water powers. *Hanukhi - Limited Water powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Nokama's form once. *The Element Lord of Water *Kiina - Limited Water powers. *Tarix - Limited Water powers. All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Water: *Aqua Magna *City in the Depths *Ga-Lauka *Ga-Metru *Ga-Nui *Ga-Wahi **Ga-Koro *Ga-Wahi **Ga-Koro **Ga-Kini **Ga-Suva *Ga-Wahi **Ga-Koro *Great Sea of Murtua *Great Sea of Spherus Magna *Tajun Trivia *Extra underwater agility and greater lung capacity also come with this element. *Water proved to be the catalyst necessary to trigger the Dark Hunter Mutagen, which induced Halen's secondary transformation. *Raiduran has limited non-elemental Water powers. *Boggarak had Rhotuka spinners with limited non-elemental Water powers. See Also *Kaukau *Kaukau Nuva *Marukti *Rua *Rua Nuva Category:Elements